Sasuke and Athrun talk
by Alex of Pandora
Summary: what will Athrun say to Sasuke?


Hey guys, this story is a what if, Athun Zala in Gundam seed was in Naruto and was Naruto's, Sasuke's and Sakura's sensei, along with him being the copying ninja, just being Athrun though. Think about it, imagine Athrun losing his best friend Kira or his friends that did die, remember episode 17 in Gundam Seed Destiny? Imagine him giving his speech to Sasuke instead of Shinn.

I might actually do a story on this, but if so, this will be some kind of sneak peak to the story of what happened in the story.

Disclaimer, I don't own Gundam seed and neither Naruto.

000000000000000000000000

A man walks towards training 7, his name is Athrun Zala, and he soon arrives at his destination to find Sasuke fighting Naruto. Athrun decides to step in before they hit each other with Rasengan and Chidori. Soon after Sasuke and Naruto separate with Athrun going after Sasuke.

000000000000000000000000

Sasuke jumps towards the south just to get away from training ground 7; he arrives at the docks and decides to rest there. Then, Athrun jumps down and Sasuke decides to ignore him.

"Hey, you know you shouldn't ignore your sensei."

"…."

"Look, it isn't right to just fight your friend just because he gotten stronger then you, just become stronger."

"Easy for you to say! You have no idea how it feels to have your brother kill off all your friends, family and even other children! How would you feel if I killed all of your friends and family!"

"Heh, I don't have to worry about that." He said with a fake smile. "Because, they're all dead"

Sasuke is stunned to hear that, more than stuff, **shocked**, "Really, is that true."

"Yes, it's true; I wanted revenge just like you. When I succeeded, I felt nothing, empty inside. By the time I realized what I was done was wrong, I killed my closest friends I gained along the journey for my revenge."

"No way…."

"One of those closest friends' was my lover and will always be the one I love, was a girl named Cagalli. She told I shouldn't kill someone just because he killed my friend and that the person I killed out in revenge was my best friend."

"Your best friend?"

"Yes, after that, I was confused on what to do, by the I made up my mind, all my new friends were dead, just for my personal vengeance to kill those bastards that killed my mother and father and all my friends in that town I lived in."

"Your town…."

"Cagalli also told at that time, if someone killed for killing another, how can that twisted thinking ever bring peace? To this day I couldn't find the answer, that is one of the reasons why I chose to come back, back to the battlefield."

Sasuke is surprised by his words. "Wow, I didn't think you or anyone had the same fate as I did."

**Start music, Ignited Piano version here**

"Can't just judge people by their looks you know. Tell me, do you think whatever you do is always right and what you think something's wrong there has to be a mistake."

"I never said that!"

Ok then tell me, do you still think what you did to fight Naruto just to prove yourself was the right thing to do?"

"Yes"

"Ok, you said your family was brother, but did you ever stop to think, the reason why he killed, them, honestly, he might've killed them for the village's sake, or maybe for yours. We won't know that until we find out his real reasons and what did you do when you found your clan killed."

"Uh, when i saw… my mother... and… my father… dead… I was shocked, scared and then I saw **him**. I ran for my life, Then I ran into him again, I thought he was going to kill me, but then he let me live saying I'm weak, that I'm foolish."

"Alright, let me ask you this, did you at the time, the idea"

"Huh?"

"You know, if only I had more power, I need more power"

"What? More power, why are you saying this?

"Anyone who has wept because of they felt weak and powerless has those kind of thoughts, yes." Looking out to the sea remembering the sins he committed. "But the moment you acquired all that you dreamt of, you become the one to cause others to weep tears of loss."

Sasuke, taken back by this looks into his eyes.

"Just try not to forget that." Sasuke becomes shocked through his words again. "We're going to head into battle in many missions to come, if you forget that while you're out there and throw your power at others out of a sense of your own righteousness or because it conveniently suits your purposes, then you'll be nothing, but a destroyer. And, that isn't what you are, are you?

Sasuke looks at him having a hard time thinking of his words.

"We're here to carry out our missions as ninja orders Konoha, were not here to pick fights.

"I get the point, I know that."

"We'll leave it at that, as long as you don't forget what I told you, you're going to be one hell of a ninja someday." Athrun starts to walk back to Konoha.

"Huh"

Athrun stops to say one more thing "If you do forget, then you're a damned idiot." Athrun walks away to Konoha.

Sasuke then looks at Athrun and then the sky "Hmmmm."

Athrun walks towards the gates of Konoha thinking about his friends.

0000000000000000000

A/N: Alright I'm done with this story; I think I will make this into a story, see ya guys!


End file.
